bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Evolution
The Wiki does not use this policy anymore Evolution is a process Bakugan undergo to obtain stronger forms. This page details the ways that a Bakugan can undergo evolution; and also deals with how someone can evolve one of their character's Bakugan. In the Fanon On this Fanon Wiki, any Bakugan is capable of evolving into at least one evolved state. However, one cannot simply make their Bakugan evolve because they want to. Often we will accept Bakugan Evolution only for storyline purposes, but that's never the only way to do it. Look at the various possibilities below, see one that you like, then leave a message on the Discussion page requesting evolution, the name of the new Bakugan, and a reference to it's page. If you've fulfilled the requirements nicely, then we're pretty much guaranteed to allow an evolution. Possible Evolution Methods *'Natural Growth': If a Bakugan brawls often enough, it will start to increase its strength. After it does this for some time, it will undergo a Natural Evolution, entering a stronger stage. This is the most common form of evolution available to Bakugan, and the easiest to achieve. However, most Bakugan do not gain that much of a power boost from a natural evolution, only about 100-150 Gs, at best. *'Artificial Upgrade': A Bakugan may submit itself to a cybernetic upgrade process, during which it will gain a more mechanical, cyborg-like appearance. These half-machine Bakugan are usually much stronger (around 200 Gs) than their original counterparts, and often come with interesting abilities. This can not be undone and many Bakugan can not withstand the pain that comes with the process. *'Forced Evolution': There are older, more powerful Bakugan that exist. If one of them feels inclined to give up their power, they can transfer it to a younger Bakugan. This evolution change is dangerous, because the overwhelming power a Bakugan receives might be too much to control. Still, the power gain is enormous (almost 300-400 Gs). This is the hardest, and rarest method. *'DarknessX': Jason had devised a method of artificially evolving Bakugan by allowing them to suppress their inner darkness. This method is risky, but Bakugan who succeed the process gain not only a nice increase in Gs (200 Gs usually), but they also gain a new ability. Refer to the article for information on the outcomes of Darkness X and how it's done properly. *'Upgrade Via equipment': Certain Bakugan get stronger abilities if they're equipped with something else (Bakugan Trap, Battle Gear, etc). Some Bakugan even gain an overall new form. Though not an evolution itself, Bakugan-specific Traps and Battle Gear must be acquired by asking in this article's talk page, give a name, attribute, G-power gain, and if it's a trap or a gear. *'D.N.A evolution':This is a form of evolution that can only be utilized by Bakugan from the Bakugan Cloning Project. It is a forced evolution caused when the original bakugan evolves to a certain then the clone evolves immediately to that form. It is a very unknown form of evolution due to the fact nobody ever knows when a clone will evolve. *'Zero evolutions': If a bakugan absorbed the Zero core will evolve into a zero.After the zero evolution, he must chose of being good or evil.To see the core, see Zero Core and to see the list of zero evolutions see Zero Evolutions. *'NeuroHack Evolutions':(Avaible only on mechanical or half-mechanical bakugan)If the system of a half or fully mechanical bakugan is hacked or virused with intention, he is forced to evolve into a NeuroHack.The only Neurohack until today is NeuroHack Helios. *'Sigma Power Up'': '''An illegal form of evolution that only the sickest people would use. *'Exposure: Exposure 'is a way to evolve a Bakugan, like how Ultimate Dragonoid evolved into Infinity Dragonoid with the help of the Infinity Core. If a Bakugan becomes exposed to the energy, it might merge with it and evolve. This will only happen if the Guardian of the Core allows you to evolve. Guardians are, Monarus, Blaze, Kyle, Robin (Later On), and Cyan. *'Bakulution: '''An ancient bakugan known as Kurai created to help him evolve (and his bakugan while he was in human form). It increases so much amounts of Gs (around 1000Gs usually). It is the baddest process of evolution and it only working on some of the most powerful bakugan, making it the rarest evolution used. It is only used by the insane and most evil. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Category:Fanon Category:Policy